Escape
by Michelle Greyson
Summary: Trapped in her personal hell can she be saved by Nick? J.O.N.A.S
1. Chapter 1

This isn't how it was supposed to happen

**Authors Note: This is my first attempt at fan fiction of this nature, so please, no flames. I know the boys will be out of character, but that's just how I wrote it. I will take criticism but I would prefer it be constructive. I will try to update as much as possible, but I have like no life, cause I rodeo, and I'm in the school marching band. Well, off we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Jonas Brothers or anything except my characters and this plot! Okay!**

This isn't how it was supposed to happen. It was supposed to be such a simple mission. A get in get out type of thing. At least until she had stepped through that window. They had been waiting for her, ready to capture her. So now she was locked in a cell, basically just chained here, waiting for her next beating and rape. Yes, these bastards raped her. Every time she yelled or screamed in pain, they beat her more, they beat her until she was unconscious. She never asked God for anyone to save her, because she knew the agency would list her as a Prisoner of War and mark her off. She wasn't important, not like some of the others.

Now she waited for her death, waited for the day they would just beat her into the black oblivion so she could stay there. She looked up through her unruly and unwashed hair when the door to her cell creaked open to reveal her captors. They jerked her up and drug her off into the room they did all the beatings in. It was a cold place; stone walls with blood stains splattered everywhere. They chained her to the wall, before ripping the blanket she had wrapped around her body away. She screamed as they began the daily beating with a whipping. She lost count of how many times she was lashed, and the next thing she knew, she was being punched, kicked, bitten, and so many other things she didn't want to even think about, until she was finally, blissfully knocked unconscious.

When she awoke she was back in her cell, with her shredded scrap of a blanket and a small cup of water. She tried to move but her arms and legs were chained up short to the wall, and her wounds were still bleeding profusely. She yelped when the door was flung open and a struggling person was drug in and chained with the longer chains she used to wear. The person struggled as the door was shut to get loose from the chains.

"Don't waste your energy, its not worth it, you wont get out." She said, her voice not far past a whisper, her throat still burned from her last beating. The other prisoner froze, and turned to look at her.

"Are you the one that was sent in here a year ago?" The person asked in a stunned voice. She was stunned, she had only been here a year, it seemed so much longer.

"Yeah." She said in return, moving the small amount she could to see the person. She cried out when a particularly painful gash from a previous beating ripped open from her movement. The person crawled over to her, and covered her with the blanket, being careful of her injuries.

"What have they done to you?" He, she had discerned his gender, asked, looking at all the wounds she had.

"Beat me, raped me, broken me." She said sadly. He looked down at her, with compassion in his eyes.

"My brothers will come, they'll come to rescue me, and we'll take you with us, I promise, I wont leave you here in this place." He said, placing a gentle hand on the only un-bruised part of her body, her face. She fell asleep that night, for the first time in a year she had hope in her heart, because of her brown-eyed companion.

The next morning when the door was swung open, they both jerked away, and he moved in front of her, which made their captors laugh even more.

"Already trying to protect the girl? Well we will just have to change that, you'll watch her beating, then get your first dose of reality boy." The biggest of the three said, before jerking her up after unlocking her chains, the other two grabbed him by the arms and drug him. They chained her up against the wall, as usual, her arms above her head, and then ripped the blanket off her battered and scarred form. They chained him to the chair across the room, and turned him to face what was being done to her. As the beating began, he turned his head away, trying not to look.

"Boy, you had better watch every second of this, or she'll get twice the beating we plan on giving her." One of the men said. He immediately, although unwillingly, returned his eyes to the beating the girl was getting. He watched her get whipped, punched, kicked, and worst of all, sexually violated. When the men were finished with her, they tossed her to the floor at his feet, before chaining him to the wall.

"Your gonna get the easy end of this boy," the man said, before beginning to whip him. After what seemed like hours, they drug him and the girl back to the cell, and chained them up again. He watched the girl, hoping she would wake up. When she finally woke up, after the sun had set, he took his first deep breath. He slid over next to her and gently reached out to touch her cheek. Her eyes fluttered open, and she lay there, looking at him with tear filled eyes.

As he watched her, his heart broke more and more. "I never told you who I am. My name is Nicholas, but just call me Nick." He said gently, in a soothing voice. The girl nodded and grimaced in pain.

"Megan." She said, her voice gravely and pain filled.

"Shhh, just try to rest, my brothers are working on getting us out," he whispered. She nodded again, and her eyes fluttered shut again. He sat back against the wall, and looked up at the ceiling. He hoped to God they could get them out soon. He knew Megan couldn't handle any more beatings; she was already breaking, almost past saving. He spent that night doing his best to keep her gashes from reopening. He thought silently to himself, making a promise to never give up on her. He would help her out of this place, and then he would help her heal, physically and emotionally. It didn't matter what it would take he would help her.

The next day, at the same time as usual the door swung open and the men took them to the stone torture room.

"Your first today boy." One of the men said, a nasty smile crossing his face. He heard Megan fighting against the man that held her, and he turned to look at her when they chained his hands up over his head. He saw the heartbreak in her eyes and smiled reassuringly. He didn't cry out when the man began the lashings, he kept his eyes locked on Megan's for strength. When they began to punch and kick him she yelled out.

"Stop it, please! Leave him alone; I'll take his beating! Just please, stop!" She begged the men. They laughed, and unchained him, dragging him back to the cell without her. They chained him to the wall, and returned to the stone room. He sat in the cell alone, for how long he didn't know, and he was going crazy. When the door finally opened, the men dropped her onto the floor, left her unchained and slammed the cell door shut. He scrambled over to her, his chains let him reach that far, and pulled her into his lap. He laid her head on his shoulder and her legs across his lap. He held her close and rocked her back and forth.

"Why. Why did you have to do that?" He asked, knowing she was out, and wouldn't answer.

"Had to . . . protect you." He heard her murmur. He looked down at her, tears in his eyes, then started shaking his head.

"No, you can't do that, let me protect you, we have to get out of here together, do you hear me? Together, that means both of us, alive." He said, tears falling from his eyes. She smiled, and then passed out. He shook his head. This girl was brave, almost to the point of foolish, but it made him love her even more. Yes, he said it, he loved this girl, and not just because of the situation they were in, but for her, she was amazing, beautiful and kind, she even tried to protect him. All this made him become more and more attached to her, more and more dependent on her.

The next morning when she awoke, she looked up to see herself still in his lap, and him still awake. "Did you not sleep?" She asked, clearing her throat a bit. He didn't say anything for a moment, just looked at her.

"Not for long." He said, gently moving some hair off her face. He sighed, and looked up at the ceiling. "What made you want to do that yesterday? I mean, take an extra beating for me?" He asked, pushing his hand through his hair.

"I don't know, I just couldn't stand to see them treat you like that. I'm used to all the stuff they do, but there's no reason you should have to get used to it." She said, her voice still scratchy. He sighed and reached over for the water they left in the corner, he lifted her head gently and tilted the cup so she could drink. After she finished he set the cup back against the wall.

"Why don't you tell me something about yourself. What got you started in the agency, what are you going to do when we get out of here. That kind of stuff." He offered after a while of silence. She sat up, and moved to lean against the wall beside him.

"I'm in the agency because I am trying to find my sister, and they have promised to help. I got started in the agency because my parents were killed when I was younger, and I wanted to find the people that did it. The agency knew who it was, and they were trying to infiltrate their hideout and shut the operation down. That's why I ended up in this place, these are the people that killed my parents, and they are also the ones who kidnapped my little sister." She said, looking at her hands that sat on her lap.

Nick sat looking at her in stunned silence for a moment. "Wow." He said.

"What about you?" She asked, still looking at her hands, but sneaking a few looks at him. He smiled slightly.

"I'm in the agency with my two brothers, Kevin and Joe. We're in it because we want to help get rid of the people that are causing problems for society. We got started in the agency because our dad used to be in it, and we wanted to follow in his footsteps. I ended up here because I heard that one of the agents that came here was reported missing and I wanted to help. My brothers weren't as in to it as me, so they stayed back. Now I've found you, the missing agent, and we just need to get out." He said, taking a small drink from the water. Megan looked at him for a moment before returning her attention to her lap. They both looked up when the door swung open again.

After the beating, Megan lay where they had thrown her, waiting for them to bring Nick back. She thought back to the time she'd been spending with Nick, not that they had a choice, but he had actually tried to interact with her, and she had begun to like him. He wasn't like the other prisoners that had been in her cell, ready to blame whatever was going wrong on her, and escaping and leaving her here. She actually had hope that he would take her with him when his brothers came for him.

When they threw Nick into the cell, he stumbled for a moment, then fell to the floor. She gasped, and moved towards him, setting his head in her lap.

"Nick? Nick, please, wake up, say something!" She begged, ripping a piece of blanket off and dipped it in the water, washing the blood off his face. She kept water on his face, and kept talking to him, trying to wake him up with tears in his eyes. She leaned down and set her forehead against his, begging whatever God there was to wake him up.

When he did wake up, she was so happy she kissed him, surprising him, and herself.

"Are you alright?" She asked, gently placing a hand on his cheek. He cringed slightly but nodded.

"How long have I been out?" He asked, sitting up for a second, before laying back down.

"Quite awhile, I'm not sure exactly." She sniffled, wetting the scrap of blanket again and laying it across his forehead. He smiled slightly.

"You were worried about me?" Megan blushed, then nodded slightly. " I can't give up, I have to get us both out of here." Nick said, reaching up to touch her cheek. Megan thought to herself for a moment. She was surprised at how attached she had become to Nick. She watched him silently as he fell asleep again. She smiled at the peaceful expression he wore.


	2. Chapter 2

Authors Note: Well, here comes Ch

**Authors Note: Well, here comes Ch.2 I'm going to do my best to update as much as possible. As you know I'm a busy girl, but here ya go**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1 please.**

One morning, how many days later he didn't know, he awoke to loud noises, and what sounded like fighting. He looked down at Megan, and became thoroughly worried when she wasn't awake, and barely breathing. He jumped when the door to the cell burst open and his brothers were standing there. They ran over to him, quickly working on his chains.

"Thank God we found you, we have to hurry, we only have five minutes to get you out of here." Joe said, pulling Nick up. They began to pull him out of the cell, but he pulled back.

"You have to take her, don't leave her here, please." Nick begged. Kevin looked at Joe, who nodded before hurriedly running over and jerking the chains free of the girl. He threw her over his shoulder as they made a run for the exit. Somehow, amazingly, through all the fighting going on, they made it free of the hellhole they had been trapped in, and onto an escape plane.

Once on the plane the agency doctors looked over Nick, cleaning all his wounds and such. When they were finished with him, they began to check over Megan, they made Nick leave the area for a bit, while they checked her over completely, and cleaned all the cuts, gashes, and scars on her body.

"Who is she?" Joe asked when Nick sat down in the front with him and Kevin. Nick looked up from his hands, which were bandaged from his shoulders all the way to his fingers.

"Who is she? Oh, Megan you mean? Remember the agent they sent in over a year to shut down the operation?" He asked, Kevin stopped him.

"It's been two years now. You were in there for eight months." He said, and Nick was surprised, but just shook his head.

"Anyway, she's the one they sent in, someone had leaked information into the group and so they were waiting for her." He explained. The two were stunned as he continued to tell them his story. When he finished the brothers were absolutely horrified. They all ran to the back of the plane when they heard a scream, there they found that the doctors had tied Megan down to the bed and were looming over her. Kevin and Joe shoved the doctors away, and Nick quickly released Megan's bindings, and she hugged herself tightly to his stomach. He wrapped his arms around her shoulders protectively.

"Its okay, I wont let them hurt you. I swear, no one will ever hurt you again." He whispered, gently stroking her hair. After a moment, when she had calmed a bit, he carried her to the front with him, setting her in his lap. He gently hummed to her, hoping she would calm down enough to rest, which after about 20 minutes she did. Joe and Kevin watched him.

"I couldn't leave her, I promised her that no matter what I wouldn't leave her there. And, I . . . I think I've fallen in love with her. Guys, if you had seen half of what she's been through, you would never want to leave the house. She saved my life. She took double the beatings just so they would lay off me." He said with a pain filled voice. He looked up at his older brothers, and in their eyes he saw a sudden fierce need to protect the girl that had protected their little brother, and stolen his heart.

When they reached the airport in Georgia, Nick gently picked Megan up from her seat, and carried her off the plane. The brothers' parents were the first ones to greet them, tightly hugging each boy.

"Oh Nick! I'm so glad you're alright!" His mother said, before noticing Nick carried a girl in his arms. She saw the girl had lacerations, gashes, bruises and so much more. She gasped. "Is that?"

"Megan, the agent that infiltrated the society two years ago." Nick said quietly so as not to wake up the girl that slept in his arms. They all quickly went to the limo and got in, Nick kept Megan in his arms, but shifted her, so her head now lay on his shoulder and she sat with her legs across his lap on the seat.

"How did you find her?" His dad asked from across the limo where he sat with Mrs. Jonas and the youngest brother, Frankie.

Nick explained everything that happened, all of their beatings and such at that place taking out certain parts to protect his little brother. When he was finished his mother was horrified, and so was the rest of his family.

"If you went through almost a year of that, she went through an extra year, alone. That poor girl." Mrs. Jonas said, pity in her voice. They all sat in silence for the remainder of the ride to their secluded home out in the countryside.

When they reached the house, Nick lay Megan in his bed and went to take a shower, a quick one, so he left his family to watch over Megan while he couldn't. He was halfway through his shower when he heard an ear-piercing scream. He wrapped a towel around his waist and ran for his room.

"Get away! Please, please don't hurt me," Megan whimpered, cowering in a corner of Nick's bed. He quickly shoved past his family and told them to move away. He walked slowly towards the bed.

"Megan, Meg, look at me, its Nick, I'm right here," he said, gently sitting on the edge of the bed. Megan looked past her arms and he saw in her eyes terror and loneliness. "Its alright, I wont let anyone hurt you ever again." He said in the voice he always used when they were in the cell to calm her into a sleep. She launched herself at him, clinging to him tightly, sobbing and burying her face in his chest. He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and looked at his family. He saw in all their eyes most of what he felt. The need to help her, the need to protect her, and heartbreak, they all felt compassion for her, but Nick felt also the need to love her, he already did, but he wanted to be the one she ran to for comfort, the one she could one day love.

"Megan, look at me for a second, okay, I want you to meet some people, these people are important to me, and you can trust them, okay?" Nick looked at Megan, making sure she was paying attention. He smiled when she nodded, sniffling a bit.

"This is my family, my mom Denise, my dad, Kevin Sr., my oldest brother, Kevin Jr., my other older brother Joe, and my little brother Frankie." Nick introduced. Each one waved, but didn't move any closer, wanting to give her time to trust them. Megan just nodded, then returned her head to Nick's chest. He sighed. "I need to finish my shower real quick okay? I'm going to leave mom in here with you, but I will be right down the hall." Nick stood when Megan nodded, but didn't leave the room till everyone but his mom had left, and he made sure Megan wasn't scared of her.

He hurriedly ran to the shower, finished scrubbing his hair and body, and then towel dried off and pulled on a pair of boxers and silk pajama bottoms before going back into his room. He found Megan wrapped around one of his pillows, his mom gently stroking her hair and humming to her. Megan seemed to have calmed down, but he could still see her shaking. His mom stood up, and Megan's eyes snapped open, but she immediately calmed again when she saw him. He kissed his mom's cheek goodnight, then gently sat down on the bed beside Megan. After a moment he lay down and she moved close to him for comfort. He gently stroked her cheek with a finger before wrapping her in his arms, and putting his chin on top of her head. He hummed a song for her, hoping it would sooth her into a restful sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note: Here's chapter 3 enjoy Authors Note: Here's chapter 3 enjoy! .

**Disclaimer: See ch 1**

The next morning he lay there in bed, looking at her, watching her sleep without having to worry about the beating to come. After a moment, he realized she was still wrapped only in the escape plane's blanket. He stood up slowly because she had finally fallen asleep. He found one of his large t-shirts, and slid it gently onto her, then slid a pair of his cotton pajama shorts on her small frame. After that, he laid back down beside her.

The next morning as Nick sat on the floor beside the bed playing the guitar his brothers peeked in. "Come in guys, just be quiet," he said continuing to play a soft melody. Kevin and Joe sat down on the floor across from him.

"So is she going to stay here?" Joe asked, looking at the battered girl lying on the bed, sleeping peacefully wrapped up in Nick's blankets and clutching one of his pillows.

"Yes, if she wants to. I just can't let her go without a fight. I need her Joe, I love her." Nick said as he stopped playing and looked his brother in the eye. Joe nodded. He would help his brother do whatever he needed to do to help Megan, because she meant so much to Nick.

"What can we do to help?" Kevin asked, pulling his knees up to his chest. "I mean, she's scared to death of everyone but you and Mom."

"I know, you'll just have to take it slow with her, get her to trust you, like I do. The only reason she's not scared of mom or me is because I was there in that cell with her. I went through all of that with her. She's not scared of mom because Mom's a female, the people there were all male, and so that's why she gets so scared around everyone else, because every time she was surrounded by men she was beaten." Nick said, setting his guitar on its stand at the end of the bed. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"Well, we need to get her some clothes." Joe said, "Because I know she wont fit into mom's when she's that tiny, and we need to put some weight back on her, you can tell they didn't feed you guys much." Nick nodded in agreement, then looked up when he felt the bed move.

"Nick?" Megan's voice was soft as she yawned and stretched her arms out. He gently took the hand that had flopped over the edge of the bed and kissed it.

"I'm right here. Just talking with Joe and Kevin," He said, tilting his head back as she leaned over the edge of the bed to look at him. She smiled a small, but true smile, and rested her chin on the edge of the bed, looking over at the other two.

"We were never really introduced, I'm Kevin, Nick's older brother, call me Kev." Kevin said gently, extending a hand for her to shake. She hesitated, looking to Nick for reassurance. He nodded and she took Kevin's hand, shaking it for a second before releasing it.

"I'm Joe, Nick's younger older brother. Call me anything you want, I will answer." Joe said, in the same tone Kevin used, also slowly extending his hand. She took his with a little more courage, and shook it, before pulling her hand back and tucking it under her chin. They all sat there, and the boys talked for a while. Megan listened silently to their conversations, taking in their voices and their attitudes. Sometime during their conversations, she fell back asleep.

When she awoke sometime later, the boys were all asleep on the floor, Nick stretched out right beside the bed, Kevin leaning against the bookshelf, and Joe sprawled out in the middle of the floor. Megan silently got up and walked over to the balcony; she opened the doors, and stepped outside, shutting them behind her. She sat down on the chair, watching the trees in the woods sway, and the water in the lake ripple with the wind. She sighed and let her mind wander, reliving some things that had happened to her in that retched place.

She thought back to one of the final days in the cell, the moment they had thrown Nick back into the cell, after beating him, she had thrown the scrap of blanket over his body and stepped between him and the guards. She didn't know what caused her to do that, but anytime she even thought about Nick being beaten, her heart broke into pieces. She looked up at the sky, and she felt water hit her face. As the rain began to pour, she laughed a bit, the sky felt the same way her heart did, it cried out for the warmth she felt in Nick's arms, the safety of his embrace. She would have taken a thousand more beatings to keep him from ever being touched by those men.

She had never loved before; her parents had died at a young age, leaving her in the custody of the agency, which just passed her from trainer to trainer all her life. She had never known what a family was, what it felt like to be loved by a family, to be supported. Being here, with Nick and his family, made her ache for the love and support he received. Tears begin to pour down her face, mixing with the rain. She pulled her knees up to her chest, laid her head on top of her knees, and cried. She was broken, a shattered shell of what she used to be. Nick though, Nick was perfect, he was courageous, he was kind, he was protective. Nick would never want anything like her, a broken shell, when he could have any girl in the world.

She stood, and looked down over the balcony, no one would want her, and she hated her self. She spun around as the glass doors opened.

"You shouldn't be standing out here alone in the rain, if you slipped, you might fall over the rail." Joe said, reaching out his hand to her. "At least come stand over here, that way I can catch you if you fall." Megan stared at him for a long second before taking a step towards him. She placed her hand in his and stepped back towards the doors.

"Why would you care if I fell?" Megan asked quietly, looking up at Joe, the tears still falling from her eyes.

"Because, were your family now, and I care for my little sister. Plus, I would be letting Nick down if I let you get hurt." Joe said with a smile, wrapping his arm around her shoulder and pulling her into a brotherly embrace.

"Thank you." She whispered softly, looking down. Joe gently picked her chin up, making her look at him.

"Anything you need, anything at all, and you ask. It doesn't matter what it is, big or small. If you just need to talk to someone, I'm here, if you need to cry, I've got a shoulder. Just call on your big brother Joe kay?" He said, looking her in the eyes. Megan began crying harder, and she surprised Joe by hugging him tightly. In her heart something clicked, she felt safe here to, with Joe, not in the same way as Nick, no Nick was a loving safety, Joe was a comforting safety, someone she could run to if Nick wasn't there.

**Sorry its so short, I will try to make the other chapters longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

Authors Note: Here's chapter 4 enjoy please n Authors Note: Here's chapter 4 enjoy please n.n

**Disclaimer: Ch.1**

After awhile of standing in the rain Joe pulled back. "Let's go dry off, don't want you getting sick out here." Joe said, walking her inside and handing her a towel. She smiled, Nick was still out like a light, and so was Kevin. After both had changed into a dry set of clothes, Joe led Megan up to the entertainment room to watch TV. Joe sat down on the couch and patted the seat beside him for Megan to sit down. She walked into the room slowly, looking around before sitting on the couch.

"Can. Can I ask you something Joe, I mean, about Nick?" Megan asked quietly. Joe turned to look at her, and nodded. She sat there for a moment, then turned to look at him.

"What is he like? I mean I've seen him in the situation we were in, trying to be strong, and protective, but what's he really like, out in the world?" She asked, looking down at her hands.

"He's exactly like he is now, fiercely loyal, protective of those he loves, ready to do whatever he has to so he can make sure your safe. I have never seen my brother more in love with anyone than he is with you. I know it's not just because of the situation you two were in, he loves you for the person you are." Joe said, leaning back into the couch.

"What is there to love about me? I'm broken, scarred, and ugly." Megan whispered, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Joe sighed, about to go into explaining everything she had going for her before he heard footsteps, and looked up to find Nick and Kevin.

"You may be broken, but that doesn't mean you can't change. You have such a fierce spirit, and I know you still have a heart, because if you didn't you would never have learned to trust me." Nick bent down in front of Megan, placing his hands on her cheeks, and looking her in the eyes. " I love you, and I am willing to do anything to make you understand that. I'm willing to wait for as long as I have to so you understand that. I know it will take awhile for you to get over what happened, and I know that you won't be able to trust me as easy as I trust you, but my family care for you, they want to help you to." He said. He stopped when he saw tears forming in her eyes. "What's wrong? Megan, what's the matter?"

Megan just shook her head and hugged him tightly. He looked down at her, before wrapping his arms tightly around her, and looking up at his brothers. Joe watched her with a brotherly affection, and Kevin had the just outside knowing his choice look. When Megan had cried herself out and all she did was sniffle, Nick pulled back, and gently placed a hand under her chin. When he looked in her eyes, he finally saw hope, and the will to live. Nick smiled to himself. He had finally broken through all those layers protecting her heart, and got to the real Megan, the one that needed to be protected and held.

"Thank you, for everything you guys have done for me. I know you all have given up so much for me already, and I hope that I can one day return the kindness. I am glad that I've gained a family as good as yours, and Nick, I'm glad I met you, I know I don't make things easy, but I've been played so many times, you don't know how many escaped because I was foolish enough to help them." Megan said, looking up at Nick, "and I've found out, with a little help from Joe, that I love you to, and I'm going to do my best to get over all of this, but you're right, I will need everyone's help, because I can't do it on my own."

Everyone hugged her, surprising her. "She said more than a sentence," Kevin laughed. Megan smiled a little, and Nick kissed her forehead. They all went downstairs for lunch, and Denise and Kevin Sr. were surprised to see Megan sitting by Joe with Nick on the other side of the table.

After Lunch, Megan and the boys returned up stairs to hang out in the game room and relax for a while. After watching three movies, and multiple rounds of Rock Band, Megan pulled gently on Kevin's shirt hem.

"Is there any way I can take a shower?" She asked, making Kevin smile. Nick and Joe were talking but both noticed she had made friends with Kevin. When Kevin returned without Megan, Nick almost flipped.

"Where is she?" He asked, meeting Kevin at the door of the entertainment room. Kevin laughed and then told him she went to take a shower.

As Megan stood in the shower, washing away two years worth of grime, blood and such, she let her mind wander. She had finally figured out what made her do what she did back in that place, take extra beatings for Nick, it was love, when she saw pain in his eyes, it made her heart clench, and feel like she was hurting more than a beating ever hurt. She felt safe here, with Nick, and his family. His brothers were nice, they were all patient with her. All those beatings had left her jumpy when people made sudden movements, but the family understood, and tried to help her.

She looked back over the time she spent locked in the cell with Nick. In the beginning she tried her best to stay away from him, take her beatings and not cry out, but every time he looked at her with his big brown eyes the barriers she worked so hard to erect just fell to pieces. And the night they kissed, sealed it in her mind. She knew that moment, that if they ever got out of that place, she would break into pieces if he left her. Not that she was weak, to call her that would be calling Hercules mortal. But he kept her mind away from those men, and on the here and now.

**Well, there you go, Chapter 4. I will still fox chapter three. Im sorry its been so long but I've been busy with guard and rodeo. Well, Review please! I will update as soon as possible!**


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Ch

**Authors Note: Ch. 5 yay!!**

**Disclaimer: Ch. 1**

About 30 minutes later, when the water started to run cold, she stepped out, wrapping the fluffy towel around her body. She picked up the toothbrush they had left for her and scrubbed her teeth; glad to get rid of the dirt she had in her mouth. She ran a brush through her hair, taking out all the tangles and such. She ruffled her hair into its natural curl, and then walked to Nick's room, wrapping the robe she found tightly around her body so it wouldn't show anything. When she got closer she heard guitars playing, and angelic voices singing.

If the heart is always searching,  
Can you ever find a home?  
I've been looking for that someone,  
I'll never make it on my own.  
Dreams can't take the place of loving you,  
There's gotta be a million reasons why it's true

She stood outside the door, listening to them play. She peeked through the crack in the door, watching the three sing. She slowly walked in when Joe waved towards her. Nick smiled and kept playing.__

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's all right,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  


Nick looked over at her as she sat down beside him, and they began to sing to her, making her blush. She had heard him hum to her, but he never sang the whole time they were in the cell. She watched the other two smile at Nick. She could tell they all had a good relationship.

_  
How long will I be waiting,  
To be with you again  
Gonna tell you that I love you,  
In the best way that I can.  
I can't take a day without you here,  
You're the light that makes my darkness disappear._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  


Nick looked over at his brothers, who nodded back to him, they were both glad he had found someone, finally, that he could trust, and that trusted him, not for who he was, as a super star, but as Nick, the person.

_  
More and more, I start to realize,  
I can reach my tomorrow,  
I can hold my head high,  
And it's all because you're by my side._

When you look me in the eyes,  
And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When I hold you in my arms  
I know that it's forever  
I just gotta let you know  
I never wanna let you go

When you look me in the eyes.

And tell me that you love me.  
Everything's alright,  
When you're right here by my side.  
When you look me in the eyes,  
I catch a glimpse of heaven.  
I find my paradise,  
When you look me in the eyes.  
Oh

Megan was smiling at Nick when they all finished. "You all sing so well together. I've never heard anything like it." She said. The boys looked at her like she was crazy. "What?"

"You've never heard us sing before?" Joe asked. Megan shook her head, and they just shrugged. They sang a few more songs, then Joe and Kevin walked out of the room, leaving Nick and Megan alone again. Nick stood up and handed her the clothes his mother had left for her to put on. For now she'd have to wear them until they could take her shopping. He stepped out of the room so she could change.

When she opened the door again he was frozen in his spot, she was gorgeous. She wore a simple white sundress with her hair tied up in a ponytail, but she still looked amazing. They walked downstairs, and everyone that was in the living room froze. Each had a look of awe across their face. She looked at Nick, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"Do I have something on me?" She asked quietly. Nick smiled and chuckled slightly.

"No, but you look absolutely breathtaking in that dress. They're all staring at you." He said, walking her down the stairs into the living room. He sat her down beside Joe, and sat down in the only other open seat, the floor.

"Well, Nick we were all just talking about the tour that's coming up now that your back. They really want you to get back into the pop start scene so the cover isn't blown." Mr. Jonas said with a slight sigh.

"The boys cover is a band," Mr. Jonas said, "The Jonas Brothers." Megan was still confused because she had never heard the group before. Joe laughed quietly.

"I will explain later." Nick said, making Megan smile and nod. After they listened to Mr. Jonas explain the whole plan, they, Kevin, Nick, Joe, and Megan, went outside to sit under the big tree. Megan sat between Joe and Kevin, and Nick was lying with his head in her lap. No one said anything, as the sunset faded and the stars came into view. They all sat there, how long they didn't know, but when they went in, everyone else had already went to bed. They all said their quiet goodnights and returned to their rooms.

As Nick and Megan laid down, Nick checked his email from his phone, and a new message from the agency beeped at him. He opened it, smiling as Megan snuggled up next to him. He sat up suddenly, startling Megan.

"They got your sister! Megan! They got her out of that place!" Nick said, hugging Megan tightly. She was stunned for a moment, then looked up at Nick with tear filled eyes.

"Brooke is safe? She's alright. They've got her." She babbled for a bit. Nick smiled and hugged her again. When it finally set in that her sister was safe she began to cry. Joe and Kevin burst into the room. Nick smiled at them, making them wonder what was going on.

"They found Megan's sister. And they said she's fine. We have to be at the agency tomorrow night to pick her up." Nick explained, still holding tightly to the stunned Megan. Joe and Kevin tackled the duo with a hug, totally excited that Megan's sister was safe as well.


	6. Chapter 6

Megan, Nick, Joe, and Kevin sat on the agency steps, silently waiting for Megan's little sister to be brought to them

Megan, Nick, Joe, and Kevin sat on the agency steps, silently waiting for Megan's little sister to be brought to them. She had been rescued from the place not to long after Megan and Nick had made their escape with the other two's help. Nick took one of Megan's hands in his, gently kissing it. Megan smiled at him for a second, and then returned to her thoughts. Joe gently wrapped an arm around her shoulders. He understood how she felt; ready to have her younger sibling safe in her arms. He had felt that way when Nick had been captured by those wretched people. They all prayed to whatever God there was that they hadn't treated her little sister the way they treated she and Nick. When the doors opened, they all stood quickly as a young girl was lead out. Megan's eyes began to tear up. "Brooke."

Brooke sat quietly in the interrogation room, quietly tapping her foot continuously on the floor. The interrogators were discussing the information she had given them; now Brooke was just waiting to get out of the little white room. Finally the men released her from the room, allowing her to go where she pleased to relax. A slender woman led her out of the room to the front of the building. Through the glass doors, she could see figures waiting for her outside. Brooke suddenly had an urge to cry, but quickly swallowed it and followed the women through the front door. As she stepped outside, Brooke ran down the steps and nearly tackled her sister. She was downright bawling now, hugging her sister who she had missed so dearly.

Megan hugged her sister tightly. Tears began to fall from her eyes, as she pulled back. "Oh Brooke, everything is going to be okay now," She said reassuring herself and Brooke. She looked up when Nick gently set his hand on her shoulder.

"Brooke, these are my friends, they helped me escape. We're going to be staying with them for a while. Meet Nick, Joe, and Kevin Jonas." She introduced, looking up at Nick with eyes filled with love, and then returned her attention to her sister. She gently led her towards the limo that awaited them at the bottom of the steps.

Brooke cried on Megan shoulder for a while. When she finally looked up and wiped her eyes, she looked over at the 3 boys. She looked at them, and then squealed. "Oh my gosh!! Nick, Kevin, and Joe Jonas? You guys are the Jonas Brothers? I love you guys!!" Brooke shrieked.

Megan was quickly pulled backwards into Nick's arms. He was still slightly jumpy when people started yelling, and out of reflex he went to protect Megan. The other two quickly pulled Brooke into the limo, and Nick followed with Megan. They quickly shut the doors on the limo and it drove off towards the Jonas house.

"You really need to calm down, I guess you don't know what your sister went through, so take a deep breath and chill, please. We don't need Nick or her freaking out," Joe said, a hand still covering Brooke's mouth.

Brooke could barely think before she was swept into the limo unexpectedly. She struggled against Joe's grip, until she caught a glimpse of Nick and Megan. Her eyes widened as she noticed the scars along their bodies, but mainly at the worrisome expressions on their faces. Brooke calmed herself and diverted her eyes to the floor of the limo. "I...I'm sorry..." she said through Joe's hand.

Joe moved his hand, and then sat beside Megan, and Nick sat on her other side. She wouldn't tell her sister what happened to her, not until she was older, that was for sure. "It's alright," Kevin said, sitting across from Brooke. Once Nick calmed a bit he turned to Brooke.

"Your going to have to forgive us, we are still a bit jumpy from our time in that place." He said, without going any further into an explanation. Megan sighed, laying her head on Joe's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Brooke, that you got left in there for so long." Megan said, sadness in her voice. Nick gently kissed her cheek. She looked up at Brooke.

Megan shook her head. "Don't worry about it Brooke. We will figure this out, all of us together." She said, as Kevin watched Brooke with a sadness she had never noticed before. Kevin moved over by Brooke and wrapped his arm around her in a brotherly embrace.

Brooke got a little flustered when Kevin hugged her, but she gave him a quick smile to mask it. "So, where are we going?" asked Brooke curiously, changing the subject.

"To our house," Joe said, leaning his head back against the seat and closing his eyes. Megan smiled. "Home." Joe reiterated with a smile, knowing it would make Megan happy.

Brooke sat on her knees and looked out the window at the passing scenery. As silly as she knew it was, she felt so excited to actually be welcomed at the Jonas's house.

When they arrived, Nick was the first one out, and he gently lifted the sleeping Megan into his arms. Joe beckoned for Brooke to exit the limo first, and he and Kevin followed behind. The front door opened to reveal Mrs. Jonas.

"Oh, poor dear." She said smiling at the sleeping Megan, and letting Nick into the house. "You must be Brooke, I'm Denise Jonas but you can just call me Auntie J or Momma J whatever you want." She smiled, ushering her into the house.

Brooke grabbed her bag and exited the limo. She gasped at the nice house, her mouth open as she looked around. Her gazing stopped abruptly when Mrs. Jonas introduced herself. "Thank you very much for letting me stay at your wonderful house, Auntie J," said Brooke with a bright smile.


	7. Chapter 7

That night they all sat around the table for dinner in silence

That night they all sat around the table for dinner in silence. Megan was still asleep, but Nick had moved her to the couch where he could see her. Anymore he got nervous when he couldn't see her. Denise and Paul sat at the ends of the table, watching the children eat. Frankie watched everyone, but began to tire of the awkward silence.

"Are you Meggie's sister?" Frankie asked, in that random way kids do. Kevin rolled his eyes and put a hand over his eyes. "Cause just so you know, she's my big sissy now, and you can't take her from me." He said with all seriousness.

Brooke blinked several times, taking in what he said. "Megan," she said, "is my sister. I would never take her away from you, but you can't take her away from me!" Brooke nearly screamed the last sentence.

Frankie looked as though he was about to start crying when Denise broke in. "Now Frankie, Megan is as much Brooke's big sister as she is yours. Brooke has been away from Megan for a very long time, and there is no need to act like that." She said. Frankie nodded, and he sniffled before returning to his dinner. Megan stumbled into the room a couple minutes later, still groggy. Nick stood up and pulled her chair out for her, gently pushing it in when she sat down. Denise smiled and went to the kitchen to get Megan's plate heated for her.

"Why was everyone yelling?" She asked quietly. Joe laughed a bit.

Brooke looked down at her plate, which was still half full. She pushed it away from her and asked to be excused. She wasn't all that upset, but she had suddenly lost her appetite.

Megan looked at Brooke with a confused expression as she left the table. Nick sighed. "She and Frankie had a slight misunderstanding." He said.

When they finished eating, all the kids, including Brooke went to the backyard to sit and watch the stars. Joe and Kevin sat beside Megan, while she leaned back against Nick's chest. Frankie lay on the other side of Kevin, asleep. They all sat in silence for a while.

"How do you like it here Brooke?" Nick asked still looking up at the skies.

"I...I love it here...It's really...peaceful." Brooke replied. She was laying on her stomach, staring at nothing in particular.

Megan smiled. When midnight rolled around they all made their way to their rooms. Megan to the room with Nick and Joe, Frankie to his room with Kevin, and Brooke to the guest bedroom. Megan slid into a pair of shorts and one of Joe's t-shirts. She fell into bed, completely exhausted.

"Tomorrow we start the tour. How are we going to get everyone on one bus?" Joe asked as he flopped down on his own bed. Nick sighed.

"Dad said he called and got us a bigger bus, but I guess we will have to see. Cause we will need 7 bunks." Nick said. Joe nodded, then sighed.

"Well, see you two in the morning," he said before rolling over and pulling his covers up. "Night Nick, Night Megan."

"Night Joe." They both said, curling up and going to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning Nick awoke to the bustling noise of his family packing the tour bus. He sat up, and glanced down at his side, where Megan slept soundly, wrapped around his arm. He smiled, then gently leaned down and kissed her forhead. She awoke slowly, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "What is it?"

"Time to get up, everyone is packing their stuff on the bus." He said quietly. Megan nodded and stretched. Nick kissed her forhead then got up and changed into light denim skinny jeans, and a white v-necked top. Megan picked up a summery green sundress and went to the bathroom, slipping into it and tying her hair into a ponytail. She helped Nick carry their bags down to the bus and load them, before they were ushered onto the bus.

"Bout time you two got up," Joe joked playfully. Kevin laughed from his seat on the couch between Frankie and Brooke. Brooke looked at her sister in awe for a moment before looking down at her hands.

"Alright, time to get on the road," Mr. Jonas said, as the bus pulled out, follwing the rest of their entourage of things. Megan looked out the window, watching the secenery pass. Nick gently pulled her hair out of its ponytail and ran his fingers through it in a soothing way.

As they sat in the back later that day, talking while Brooke and Frankie slept Megan curled up in Nick's arms.

"So, I talked to Dad, and we were wondering if you wanted to sing with us Meg," Kevin asked smiling. Megan was stunned.

"Really?" she asked in return. Joe and Kevin both nodded. She smiled brightly. "Yeah! I would love that." She smiled brightly. Nick smiled as well, he had already written four songs for them to all sing together, and they could easily add another voice to their other songs.

The rest of the day they spent working Megan's voice into the other songs, and trying to figure out what she could do on the stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Megan sat down on the edge of the stage, looking out at the crowd of empty seats. How could she do this? She could barely handle being around all the people she had to for sound, hair and makeup, and wardrobe. She pulled her knees up to her chest, sighing worriedly. She wanted to make Nick happy, and he was happy when she sang with him, and it was the least she could do for not being strong enough to take some of the burden of her fears off of him. She knew he was trying to deal with his problems and hers.

"Megan! Can you come over here, we want to try something with you guys for the show. It's part of the opening." Paul Jonas asked. Megan stood and walked over to him. When he moved his hands fast she flinched away from him. He gently slowed his movements, with no hint of annoyance on his features.

That night as Megan sat in front of the mirror; she wasn't sure who the person in her reflection was. The person looked beautiful, flawless skin and bright, shining green eyes. She was startled out of her musings by Joe, who bent down in front of her. She looked at him, slightly confused.

" There are going to be a lot of people out there tonight, but I want you to remember something. Anytime you need a break, and I mean anytime, you tell me, or Nick. We have stuff planned if you need to step off the stage for a while okay?" Joe asked, looking Megan straight in the eyes.

"But I don't want to let you all down." She whispered softly. He smiled.

"Don't ever think your letting us down. You are doing so well Megan. So much better than anyone expected." He said, hugging her tightly. When he pulled back he walked her offstage and into the wardrobe / makeup room. She got changed into the clothes that had been set out for her. When she was finished she went to the chair where they stood waiting to do her hair and make-up. She shook slightly as they surrounded her, but she did not cry out in fear. When the time came for them to get to the stage Nick took her into a tight hug.

" I am so proud of you Megan. No matter what happens tonight, I will be proud of you." He whispered in her ear, making her almost start crying. When he pulled away she leaned forward and kissed him, surprising herself.

"Thank you for everything Nick," She said, as they walked hand and hand onto the lifts. She stood on the one Nick was on, holding onto his shoulder for support. Joe and Kevin gave her a thumbs up and a wink before the lights went out. Nick gently took her hand and kissed it before setting it back on his shoulder.


	10. Chapter 10

**Authors Note: Ya had this posted but it got deleted so i moved it. Same title and Everything**

**Disclaimer: I dont own the Jonas brothers or any of their songs and enterprises. This goes for all chapters. The only thing i own here is Megan, Brooke and the storyline **

**Thanks and here goes**

As the lights slowly came on, and the crowd began to cheer, Megan closed her eyes, praying with everything she had that she could make it through the concert for Nick and her new family. They sang many of the old songs, _Love bug, A Little Bit Longer, When you look me in the eyes, _and _Gotta Find You_ when they finally reached a song Megan actually had a big part in.

"For a special surprise, since our friend Demi couldn't join us, our special addition to the group, Megan, will be singing with us on a song everyone should know," Kevin announced as Megan took her place on the upper deck of the stage (like the Burning up tour's stage if you have seen it). Music began playing and Megan looked frantically at Nick, who smiled and walked up beside her.

I've always been the kind of girl

_That hid my face_

_So afraid to tell the world_

_Just what I've got to say_

_But I had this dream_

_Right inside of me_

_I'm gonna let it show_

_It's time_

_To let you know_

_To let you know._

Megan stepped away from Nick, and towards the crowd with a new determination in her voice and in her eyes. She would be strong, she could fight this, for Nick, for Joe, for Kevin, for Brooke, and most of all for herself.

This is real

_This is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_Gonna let the light _

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in, _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me._

She looked at Kevin, as she stopped on the middle platform, and smiled. He nodded, with the look of brotherly pride shining in his eyes. Everyone was so stuned she was breaking out.

Do you know what it's like

_To feel so in the dark_

_To dream about a life_

_Where you're the shining star_

_Even though it seems_

_like its to far away _

_I have to believe _

_In myself_

_It's the only way!_

She was on the final platform before the actual base of the stage. Joe stood facing her beaming. She looked back at Nick, who had the same look of pride on his face as everytime she took a step towards being over what had happened to her

This is real

_This is me _

_I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be_

_Gonna let the light _

_Shine on me_

_Now I've found who I am _

_There's no way to hold it in, _

_No more hiding who I wanna be_

_This is me._

She stepped down next to Joe, taking his hand that he held outstretched for her. The crowd was cheering wildly.

**You're the voice I hear inside my head**

**The reason that I'm singing**

I need to find you

**Gotta find you**

**You're the missing piece I need **

**The song inside of me**

**Need to find you**

_**Gotta find you!**_

This is real

_This is me _

I'm exactly where I'm supposed to be now Gonna let the light

_**Shine on me**_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

_**No more hiding who I wanna be**_

This is me

Nick and Kevin stood next to the two and Megan smiled brightly. She was home, it didn't matter if she was on the stage in front of a million people or locked in a cell again, these people were her home. Wherever they were, was where she was happy.

You're the missing piece I need

**The song inside of me**

**You're the voice I hear inside my head **_**(**__This is me)_

**The reason that I'm singing **_(Yeah)_

_**Now I've found who I am**_

_**There's no way to hold it in**_

No more hiding who I wanna be

_**This is me.**_

As the song finished, the crowd roared. Megan smiled brightly and kissed Nick's cheek. They finished the concert that night with more energy than ever. When it was all over with, and they all sat on the bus, relaxing for the night, Megan was pounced on by the three with tight hugs, followed by Mr. And Mrs. Jonas.

"We are so proud of you Megan. You are doing so well after so short a time. We could never have asked for a happier ending to this day and this ordeal." Mrs. Jonas said with a smile as she kissed her 'daughter' goodnight.

"Thank you mom, dad. For everything." She said smiling. The two nodded before leaving the four alone for the night.


	11. Chapter 11

Megan sat down on the floor of the tour bus's entertainment room. She watched Brooke play Frankie on Guitar Hero with a smile on her face. She looked behind her when the door opened to see Nick and Joe smiling as well.

"Demi said we can borrow her song "On the Line"" Nick said, leaning down and kissing her forhead. She smiled up at him and nodded.

Kevin bounced in moments later carrying the Rock Band game. "Anyone want to play?" the two children cheered wildly and abandoned Guitar Hero.

Nick sat down on the couch behind Megan, and she leaned back between his legs, watching the others play the game.

After awhile the two got up and went to the studio part of the bus to practice "On the Line". Megan listened to the song twice before they actually started singing it.

By the concert that night Megan knew the song and could sing it perfectly.

As they all sat in the warm up room twenty minutes before the performance, Megan was fidgeting with her hair. Nick gently took her hand and kissed the back of it. She smiled brightly at him.

"Alright boys, and Megan," Mr. Jonas winked playfully," everyone ready?" He asked with a laugh. Everyone nodded and walked toward the stage where they each stepped onto the lifts.

Megan smiled as the lights wnet dark over the stage, and the crowd began to cheer. She was ready for this, she knew that no matter what happened from here on out she would be ready to deal with it as long as she had Nick, and ther rest of her family. Nothing could stop her or stand in her way.

As the music began to play the lifts rose. This concert, thier biggest, would be taped for their DVD. Nick smiled at Megan as he played the short intro for the song.

_I didnt want to say I'm sorry  
For breakin us apart_  
**I didnt want to say it was my fault  
Even though i knew it was**  
_I didnt want to call you back  
Cause i knew that i was wrong_  
_**Ya i knew i was wrong**_

Megan stepped off the lift moving towards the center of the stage, and Joe whom she was singing with at the time.

_One in the same, never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
__**We got it all, destined to fall  
Our love was tragical**_  
**Wanted to call**,  
_no need to fight _  
**You know I wouldn't lie **  
_**But tonight, we'll leave it on the line**_

Megan smiled , dancing towards Nick for the next part. Kevin laughed at her antics, and Joe playfully imitated Megan's exuberance.

_Listen baby,_  
Never would've said forever  
If we knew we'd end so fast   
_Why did you say I love you  
If you knew that it wouldn't last _  
Baby, I just can't hear what you're sayin  
The line is breakin up   
_Or is that just us,  
or is that just us _

Megan spun in a circle and stopped next to Joe, tossing her hair. He smiled and laughed. Kevin stood on the platform and Nick joined him laughing at Megan and Joe's antics.

_One in the same,  
never to change  
Our love was beautiful _  
_**We got it all,  
destined to fall  
Our love was tragical **_  
**Wanted to call,**  
_no need to fight _  
**You know I wouldn't lie **  
_**But tonight,  
we'll leave it on the line **_

The two calmed down and looked at each other like ex-lovers who were still really in love.

**Try to call again,  
I get your mailbox  
Like a letter left unread **  
_Apologies are often open ended  
__**But this one's better left unsaid **_

Megan spun away from Joe and into the Arms of Nick who had set his guitar down.

_One in the same,  
never to change  
Our love was beautiful  
__**We got it all,  
destined to fall  
Our love was tragical **_  
**Wanted to call, **  
_no need to fight _  
**You know I wouldn't lie  
**_**But tonight,  
we'll leave it on the line**_

She stepped towards the crowd as they cheered.

_We'll leave it on the line _  
Yeah, oh yeah   
_We'll leave it on the line tonight _  
**Oh**

At the end of the song, the crowd went absolutely wild. Even the jelous girls found suddenly that they loved heraing Megan's voice blending with the boys.

When the concert was over they went directly to the meet and greet hotel where they were staying for the night. Megan quickly showered and changed into her pj's as soon as she could. Mrs. Jonas had decided Megan would be allowed to stay in the room with the boys. Megan fell asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillow. Joe smiled at her as he sat in the other bed where he and Kevin were sleeping. When Nick came out of the shower, Joe put his finger to his lips then pointed to the sleeping Megan.

"She's doing so good," Nick said with a smile. Joe nodded.

"What about you? How are you handling all this?" Joe asked solemly. Nick sighed.

"I have my days. but every day gets better and better. Especially with Megan doing so well. She gives me something to look forward to everyday," he smield kissing her forehead. Joe nodded.

"She's definatly an insparation even if she doesnt think so." Kevin said, toweling his hair dry."Did you notice how every one of those jelous fan girls fell in love with her voice?" Nick and Joe nodded.


	12. Chapter 12

Four months later, and the concert tour was over. They all returned to the Jonas home for some simple family time. The rest of the concerts had gone flawlessly, as expected. Megan and Nick had grown closer and closer, and they were both almost completely over what had happened to them, at least on the outside.

Megan was more comfortable in public and much more able to deal with people.

They all were currently enjoying Christmas morning watching Frankie and Brooke rip open the last of the presents. Nick and Megan were sitting on the overstuffed couch, Kevin and Joe were on the double seater, and Denise and Paul were on the big couch. The two youngest sat on the floor, happily.

"You have one more present Meg," Nick said, "but you have to close your eyes." He murmured gently. Megan nodded and obediently closed her eyes. Nick waved his hand infront of her face just to check, and when he got no reaction, he pulled a sparkling diamond ring out of his pocket and bent down on one knee infront of her.

"Megan, from the first time I saw you inside that cell, I was sure you would be in my life, and I just wasn't sure how. Since then, I've figured out that you are the one I've always waited for, the one I want to wake up to every morning, and the one I want to have kids with." Nick said, by now Megan had opened her eyes and tears were falling down her face. "Megan, will you marry me?"

Megan nodded, and hugged him tightly, he smiled and pulled her hand back and slid the ring on her finger. The whole family cheered wildly, they all knew it would happen some day, it was just the when that had to be worked out.

Denise hugged Megan, "Welcome officially into the family." She smiled. Megan beamed.

"Not that you weren't already!" Joe and Kevin said pointedly. Everyone agreed. After rushing quickly to get dressed and to the tv station to do their Christmas performance, the family waited for the tv producer to cue them.

"Hey guys!" Nick said when the producer cued them, "Sorry we couldn't join you at the parade, but here's a song for all you lovers out there!"

They sang _All I Want for Christmas is You _before leaving to enjoy Christmas with just the family.

After a long day of family fun and Christmas movies and songs, everyone sat together infront of the fire.

"Its good to have everyone home this Christmas," said quietly.

"Yes it is," Kevin smiled.

**Ok ok I know its short and im so so so so so sorry, I will finish the last chapter and get it posted hopefully by Wednesday at the latest! IM SO SORRY!!!**


End file.
